


Walking On Sunshine (Dean x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Leviathans, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Soulmate AU where whatever song your soulmate listens to plays in your head as well.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Walking On Sunshine (Dean x reader)

Tolerating a song shouldn’t be this hard. But when it was the fiftieth time it was playing over the span of a week, you were near ready to lose your mind. 

It was something by Bob Seger, but you had refused to look up exactly which song it was. You didn’t have to. Your soulmate listened to it _all the time_. Ever since you knew what a soulmate was and what the songs in your head meant, you had been hearing rock tune after rock tune. Whether it was AC/DC or Warrant, Kansas or Styx, you knew more about rock music than you ever intended to. 

Your friends found it hilarious, since nothing about your personality remotely suggested you being into classic rock. You were more of a sunflowers and soft vinyl tracks kind of girl. When you would chime in with random facts about old rock legends, they would absolutely lose their shit. In fact, many of them had gotten into the habit of asking you what song was playing in your head at a certain time. 

You nearly started crying when Bob Seger started playing _again_ , realizing he wasn’t going away any time soon. You sat cross-legged on the floor of your apartment, staring at the shelf before you. You were reorganizing your books, and this song seriously wasn’t the vibe you were going for. That’s when you decided it was time for a song war. 

You and your soulmate often did this. When you got too tired of his music you’d put on something else, indie or maybe a piano ballad, anything that completely contradicted his taste in music, just to piss him off. He’d retaliate by turning his own music volume up, deliberately putting on music with a lot of bangs and air guitar solos to drown out your music, which would lead you to do the same, but with the opposite genre. He almost always won, you’d shut your music off, and you could practically imagine the cheeky smirk of victory on his face. It only made you smile. 

You fiddled around with your phone, connecting it to the speakers. When the first notes of Troye Sivan started playing, you felt a smile stretch over your face. 

It took less than thirty seconds for the response. Bob Seger was switched to AC/DC, and turned up. You grinned as the song played in your head, sighing and moving back to your bookshelf. You let him gloat (which is what you assumed he was doing) for a minute or so, before you turned the volume up on your end. By this time, both songs were so loud your head was pounding. You didn’t know how long it would take, flinching when the volume of guitars and drums increased further. Were you going to raise the flag and call truce this early? Probably. 

Despite the loud screaming and singing in your head, you couldn’t help the huge grin on your face as you returned to your books. 

……………. 

Dean smirked when he faintly heard piano notes in his head. He had been waiting to hear that all week. He knew his soulmate was likely super annoyed by the Bob Seger marathon he’d been on, but it was merely something he did to provoke her. He knew she would retaliate eventually. And here it was.

Sam watched the smirk on Dean’s face widen to a grin, shaking his head before looking out of the windshield again. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re starting that song competition from hell again.”

Dean’s only reply was switching his Bob Seger cassette for the AC/DC one. Sam groaned. 

As drums and hardcore guitars sounded in the car’s small space, he couldn’t help but shake his head and smile at the grin on Dean’s face. There wasn’t a lot of happiness in the life they lived. Sam had lost Jess years ago and still missed her every day. Dean was lucky to have a song play in his head. What Sam wouldn’t give to feel that joy again. 

Nevertheless, he was happy for his brother. There wasn’t a lot of good going around in Dean’s life. He’d been through a lot with hell and the apocalypse, and now dealing with the Leviathans. This was his only constant in years of pain. The only ray of hope in his life. If he wanted to make Sam’s eardrums explode by turning the volume to an all time high, Sam would let him. He deserved this. 

It went on for only a few minutes before Dean turned the sound back down to a reasonable volume, a grin on his face. A laugh burst out of him. 

“She gives up so easy!” His voice was giddy with joy, the way it got only when he was talking about her, whoever _her_ was. 

“She lets you win.” Sam retorted, leaning against the door of the car. Dean scoffed and shook his head. 

“No way. I beat her fair and square.”

Sam laughed. “Your music is naturally loud and obnoxious. Hers is no match to it. That’s the only reason you win.”

Dean gave Sam an offended look. “Did you just call Bob Seger obnoxious?”

Sam let out a mock pained sigh, throwing his head back as Dean laughed. He smiled a bit at the sound, and decided this was the perfect time to bring up what he was thinking about. 

“She’s waiting for you, you know.” He stated matter-of-factly. His words were met by silence, making him turn to look at his brother. Dean’s smile had disappeared, replaced by a somber look. He continued staring out at the wide expanse of road. 

“You know I can’t, Sam.”

Sam shook his head in disapproval. “Why not? And don’t give me the bullshit ‘I can’t have her in this life’ reason. That’s not your choice to make. That’s hers.”

Dean gave Sam a hard look. “You and I both know what her choice will be! But I know for a fact that if she’s with me, she’ll get killed somewhere along the way. Or worse.”

Sam shook his head, knowing it was no use. His brother was being a moron, depriving himself of the only happiness he might have in his life. He was denying a blessing that he still had and Sam had lost. It angered and saddened him to no end. 

All Sam could do was count on faith to bring Dean to his soulmate. It always happened at some point. He just hope it was before Dean got killed. Again. 

…………………. 

You heard the sounds of your roommate’s singing over the running shower, making you roll your eyes despite the amused smile on your lips. 

“Charlie! I really don’t want my soulmate to hear _this_ of all songs!” You called out to her, waiting for a response only to get nothing but a shouted _‘fuck you!’_ from your best friend. You groaned again, throwing your head back. Charlie’s off tune singing of _Walking on Sunshine_ wasn’t exactly a world class performance. And for some weird reason, you were jealous that your soulmate would hear her voice. Singing a song yourself didn’t make it echo in your soulmate’s head. You thought that was unfair. You desperately wanted to know what your soulmate would sound like. 

You watched Charlie get ready for work, which wasn’t much. She just wore what she always wore. Apparently, whatever big corporation she worked for liked her enough to not give her uniform restrictions, lucky bitch. While you had to do regular laundry for dirty hospital scrubs, all she had to do was wear whatever she wanted. Sometimes you wished you were an IT expert too. But you knew shit all about computers. 

“Alright, I’m off!” She called, toast in her hand and mouth half full. You waved from the couch as the door slammed shut, sighing and closing your eyes. It was your day off from the ER, which was a blessing in your hectic routine. You wanted to do nothing but laze around all day. Maybe play some music for your soulmate….

You knew you were obsessed with him. A lot of people loved their soulmates, but not like you. You were in love with him. This faceless, nameless, voiceless stranger that you had never met. All you ever did was think about him. Charlie often teased you that it wasn’t healthy, but you didn’t care. Ever since you lost your family in a freak accident, all you had to keep you going was the prospect of someone out there who was made just for you, who would love you no matter what. 

You just wished you’d meet him already. 

The day was pretty uneventful, as you had hoped it would be. It was only around noon that something remotely noteworthy happened when the door burst open. 

You shot up on the couch, only relaxing when you saw that it was Charlie. Your worry returned though, when you saw how flustered she was. She made a beeline for the closet, pulling out a carry on bag. 

“Charlie?” You stood up, looking at her with confusion. “Hey, what’s-” She was placing her laptop in the bag. You had guessed wrong. She wasn’t just flustered. She was freaked. 

Before you could ask her, she picked up her phone, making some lame excuse to her boss about not feeling well. It was all bullshit, of course, as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket, finally looking at you. 

“We have to go.” Her tone was firm, yet shaken up. Your eyes only widened, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Go? Go _where_? Charlie, what’s happening?”

She was already grabbing your wrist though, tugging you towards the door and gesturing to your shoes next to it. 

“I’m in pajamas!” You protested. “Can you please tell me what’s going on? I’m freaking out.”

“I’ll explain on the way.” She said, nudging the shoes towards you. “Hurry.”

She pulled the door open, yelping when she was faced with two huge men right before her. You froze, feeling fear creep into you. Charlie was quicker though, grabbing one of her wooden swords and holding it before her. 

“Get away from me, you shapeshifter!” _Wait, what?!_

She slammed the sword into the taller one, and all it did was break in half and result in a half hearted ow. 

“We’re not shapeshifters!” The shorter one said, face hard set. He pulled a bottle of what looked like detergent out of fucking nowhere. “See this? You seen what it does to them?” He poured a good amount on his hand. You watched him, confusion giving way to panic. _Oh my god, he’s insane._

He did the same to the tall guy, before handing it to Charlie. “Your turn.”

You watched Charlie pour it on her hand too, seemingly not at all bothered by how weird all this was. Suddenly, all three pairs of eyes were on you. 

“You too, princess.” The shorter guy said. You felt something itch in the back of your brain, writing it off as annoyance at being called princess. 

“I’m not pouring… what is that, detergent?… all over my hand! You people are insane. Charlie, what the actual _fuck_ is going on?”

Charlie shrugged at the strangers. “She doesn’t know.” Then she turned back to you, flicking the bottle until a substantial amount of the detergent hit you in the face. 

“Ow! What the _fuck_?” You wiped your face and eyes, stepping back in shock. “Okay, that’s it. I’m scheduling you for a psych eval.”

The men seemed to relax after that, and you finally heard Charlie say one normal thing ever since she got home.

“Who are you guys?”

……………….. 

It took a good twenty minutes for them to give you the _talk_ , and Charlie was still nowhere near being done. All three of you watched her pace around the apartment, asking question after question about monsters and hunting, while all you did was sit there. All this information was not just a shock in itself, it made you realize something that was slowly crushing your heart until you felt like you couldn’t breathe. 

“Is there-” your breath caught. Charlie stopped speaking, all three pairs of eyes on you now. You cleared your throat. “Is there a monster that like, takes hearts? Like, if a victim didn’t have a heart?”

The men, Sam and Dean as they had told you, seemed confused, but slowly nodded. 

“Werewolves.” Dean declared. You stared at him, feeling tears collect in your eyes. You swallowed hard. 

“I think I know how my parents got killed now.” You breathed out, blinking furiously to keep from crying. You heard Charlie gasp and walk over to you as you stared at the ground, feeling her pull you into her side in a hug. A somber silence took over the room, as if you all were mourning for your loss. 

Dean watched you from across the room, deliberately relaxing his jaw when he realized he had been clenching his teeth. He watched Charlie try and comfort you, feeling something pull inside him. Like an instinct to do what Charlie was doing. It disturbed him. He’d dealt with grieving families in a lot of cases, but none of them affected him this way. 

After you had calmed down a bit, Sam and Dean again got to explaining why they were there and what Leviathans were. It was a lot to take in, but you felt yourself believing every word of their batshit story. When they asked for Charlie’s help in getting to Dick Roman’s files, she reluctantly agreed. 

“I’m not a fan of this.” You declared as you watched them get ready and go over the plan for the night. You wanted to come and be useful, but Charlie had refused. And surprisingly, Dean had backed her up. You couldn’t understand why he was worried something might happen to you but at the same time he was letting Charlie walk in there, but you chose to not question it. Somehow, it felt good that he cared. God, what was _wrong_ with you today? 

As you waited for them to come back from the mission, you evaluated the way you had been acting around Dean all day. You had to admit, he was a handsome man. Something about the way he looked at you made your heart tug in all the right ways. His eyes, a brilliant green, seemed to pierce your very soul. Even from across the room, his presence calmed you down. And right now, as you paced the apartment, you couldn’t help but worry about him as much as you were about Charlie. 

You felt wrong, thinking about someone like this. A vague guilt settled over you. What would your soulmate think? This was unacceptable. You picked up your earphones, shoving them almost defiantly into your ears and picking out the first soothing tone you could find. You wanted him to hear you, maybe play something back. All this fiasco with Dean and monsters and the truth about your parents only made you miss him more. 

After a few songs of nothing, you gave up, realizing he was probably busy, or asleep. What wonderful timing. You lay on the couch, waiting for the mission to be over so the two men could leave. You didn’t think you could be around Dean much longer. 

…………… 

It was a few soft piano keys that caught his attention, swelling into a calm melody. Dean smiled as he watched the cameras in the van. He hadn’t heard from his soulmate since that horrible singing in the morning. He missed her. 

His smile fell though, when he realized he wasn’t picturing someone faceless this time. It was Y/N. Charlie’s friend. He felt his jaw clench again, and annoyance creep up on him. Why was he thinking about _her_? And why did thinking about her feel so _right_? 

He didn’t let his distress show, trying to focus on the mission at hand. The thoughts flew out of his head completely when the mission went slightly sideways, and he and Sam had to intervene. The next time he even thought about his soulmate was when they were back at Charlie’s place, Y/N’s worried eyes jumping from her to him and rushing them inside the apartment. He didn’t know why he was so relieved to see her. He watched her look over Charlie and set her broken arm into place before making a makeshift sling using old clothes. It would hold her until she got to the hospital. Sam volunteered to drive her. It all happened so fast. And then they were alone. 

For a moment, awkward silence descended in the space before them. Y/N gestured to the couch, and they both sat down. Dean shifted a bit, wondering why he felt so nervous. 

“You have a gash on your arm.” She pointed out, making him look down to where she was gesturing. She was right. It was bleeding through his half rolled up sleeves. 

“Oh,” he breathed. “I didn’t realize.”

“Let me fix that.” She reached for the first aid kit that was still on the coffee table. Dean didn’t move as she gently took his arm, stiffening and eyes widening at the feeling. His heart seemed to skip and catch. This wasn’t normal. _What the hell was going on?_

Luckily, Dean was good at pretending to be okay, so he didn’t react. He watched her clean his wound before declaring that it wasn’t deep enough for stitches and applying an ointment. He watched her work, almost fascinated by her. His stomach was still doing somersaults. 

She was humming now, a familiar tone. Dean tried to place where he’d heard it, finally realizing what it was. It made him chuckle a bit. It was _Walking on Sunshine._

“Please don’t sing that song.” He smiled. “I listen to it way too often.”

She gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Charlie sings it in the shower every morning and it’s kind of stuck in my head.”

Dean’s smile faltered. “W-what?”

She seemed to catch his tone, looking up at him with furrowed brows. “What?”

Dean felt his heartbeat rise even more, unable to believe what he was hearing. _Could it be…?_

“Can I ask you a question?” His voice had a slight tremble to it. He couldn’t help it. 

“Of course.” She still hadn’t noticed, concentrated on wrapping his arm. 

“About two days ago, while me and Sam were driving here, I played a Led Zeppelin song in the car with an eight minute drum solo. Somewhere around noon.” 

Y/N had stilled, head snapping up to look at him with the same shock he had looked at her. At that very moment, Dean _knew_. But he still continued. 

“Did you hear that?” He whispered. 

The silence was deafening, the bandage halfway on Dean’s arm and halfway in Y/N’s hand, but their eyes fixed on nothing but each other. 

“You.” She breathed. At the close proximity, Dean heard her shaky inhale. He nodded. 

“Me.”

He didn’t know how long they sat there, just looking at each other, just trying to process that this was finally happening. She lifted her hand up, trembling fingers brushing against Dean’s jaw. His eyelids fluttered at the feeling. He didn’t know what came over him. The next moment, he was closing the distance between them. 

It was soft, slow and chaste. Both of them still unsure, both of them still testing boundaries. But it felt so _right_. Like a missing jigsaw piece finally falling into place. It was like Dean’s entire life finally clicked, like everything was whole again. Suddenly none of it mattered. Not Hell, or Lucifer, or Eve. Everything was worth it if monsters had indirectly brought him to this. 

Her lips were soft as petals, sweet and warm against his chapped ones. Her hand cupped his jaw more firmly, a reassuring presence on his face. Dean’s lifted his uninjured arm, running his fingers through soft expanse of hair. This was it. This was what his Heaven would be made of. Through and through. 

After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away just an inch, just enough to let both of them breathe. Her eyes fluttered open, wide and bright. 

“Hi.” Her lips brushed against his as she spoke, a small, shy smile taking over her face. 

Dean grinned as he looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time since he got there. 

“Hey.” He whispered back. 


End file.
